Man I Feel Like A Woman
by NCISMcGee
Summary: Danny is watching a very fussy Lucy. Short one-shot. D/L with a little Flack friendship thrown in.


So this has been bouncing around in my head for a long time. Every time I hear this song I think 'hey, I have to write that fic I have in my head!'. So here it is. Just something cute that popped up one day. Short and sweet.

No spoilers, no real time frame. Obviously it is after Lucy is born…

Don't own CSI:NY or the song. Please don't sue me. All I have is a huge mortgage and a broken down car…

Song lyrics are in _italics_.

Anybody who has had to deal with a screaming child can relate…

Here you go, hope you enjoy!

Danny Messer wandered around the apartment with his screaming eight month old daughter in his arms.

"Come on Lucy, you're killing your old man here."

Lindsay was at work and Danny had spent the better part of the last hour trying to get Lucy to quiet down and take a nap. He had tried everything he could think of, but nothing was working. Bottles, binkies, toys, TV, bouncy seat, nothing seemed to help.

He looked around and spotted the stereo. He figured it couldn't hurt to try as he walked over and turned it on.

"Let's see what's in here Lucy girl."

Shania Twain's voice filled the apartment as the CD started.

"Huh, mommy's favorite, go figure."

He bounced her gently as he scanned through the tracks. He stopped when he reached the song he had heard Lindsay sing along to on several occasions.

_Let's go girls  
C'mon_

He began to sway back and forth to the music and Lucy continued to cry.

_I'm going out tonight--I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise--really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

"Come on baby, you're making me crazy. What if I sing to you? Mommy sings to you all the time."

He sang along with the next verse.

_No inhibitions--make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

Lucy quieted down a bit as Danny began to sing a little louder with the chorus and danced around the apartment.

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Lucy stopped crying and looked up at her father. He smiled at her and continued to dance and sing.

_The girls need a break--tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance--we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down_

Danny was rewarded with a giggle and a smile for his efforts. He carefully twirled around with Lucy and she laughed at her father's silliness.

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

"Come on Lucy, sing with your daddy."

Lucy laughed again as Danny began to sing louder. However, as he launched into the next chorus, he neglected to notice Lindsay and Don walk in the door.

_Oh yeah,  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun  
_  
_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

Danny continued to twirl around the apartment and sing with a now giggling Lucy in his hold. Lindsay and Don stood by the door holding back fits of laughter.

_I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman_

The song came to an end and Lucy laughed some more.

Danny jumped when he heard Don's voice.

"Didn't realize you felt that way Dan."

A/N This was where I was going to end the story. But I came up with another little bit. If you like it better this way, then don't read the end.

Lindsay started laughing as Danny's face turned blood red.

"Shut up Flack. It was the only way she would stop crying."

"Uh-huh. You looked like you were enjoying yourself a bit also."

He made a face at Don as Lindsay walked to him and took Lucy.

"I think you were great. Don't worry. I've done the same thing."

"Only you didn't get caught by Don. He's going to make my life hell. I know it."

"No he won't. Give him some credit."

He glared at Don who just shrugged.

"Come on Danny. It's cool. Let's order some dinner and find the Rangers game on TV."

Lindsay kissed Danny's cheek. "I'm going to give Lucy her bath and put her in her pajamas. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. You know what to order me."

Lindsay headed to Lucy's room and Danny and Don went to the kitchen to get the take out menu.

So that is the 'end' end. Hope you liked it either way.

Thanks!


End file.
